Kone EcoDisc
The Kone EcoDisc is a gearless hoisting machine made by Kone since the introduction of their MonoSpace elevators in 1996, the world's first machine room less elevator system. Overview The EcoDisc motor was first introduced in 1996. It is a Rotational Linear Motor combined with synchronous axial technology and NeFeB permanent magnets, based on Otis's Linear Induction Motor Elevator (LIM) in 1992 (US patent: 5300737AUS 5300737A: Tubular linear motor driven elevator). The EcoDisc motor has many benefits such as superior material and energy efficiency, using no oil at all, has a permanent magnet synchronous motor in combination with frequency control and low friction gearless construction, all of which combine to be able to use only half the power needed by comparable conventional systems. Not only that, it is half the weight of a conventional power unit, and is very simple, with only one moving part, making it very smooth and quiet to operate. In 2013, Kone started to provide another type of hoisting machine also called EcoDisc. It was totally redesigned which made the motor smaller than the original-sized motorAnimation of Kone’s new elevator solutions and that it would force Kone to distinguish between the original-sized motor or smaller-sized motor. Both the MonoSpace and MiniSpace (mid-rise only) models have two different types of motors and the model name for both models starts with 'S'S MonoSpace and S MiniSpace installed with original design EcoDisc hoisting motor. and 'N'N MonoSpace and N MiniSpace installed with new generation design EcoDisc hoisting motor.. Application Initially, Kone's EcoDisc motor was used on the MonoSpace elevator system, but it was expanded to most of Kone's elevator systems, such as the MiniSpaceWhich either just simply using Machine Room Less elevator products or using totally redesigned machines to put them into a machine room., EcoSpace, EcoSystem MR, Alta, JumpLift and TranSys elevators. All of those are working with their LCE Controller. Sizes of EcoDisc motor MX 05 This is the smallest EcoDisc motor. It is only used for elevators with 2:1 roping, a 480 kilograms capacity and a 1 meters per second speed. MX 06 A bigger EcoDisc motor compared to MX 05. It is used for elevators with 2:1 roping, a 630 kilograms capacity and either a 1 or 1.75 meters per second speed. MX 10 MX 10 is a type of EcoDisc motor most commonly used in many Kone MonoSpace elevator systems. It is normally used in MonoSpace elevators with 2:1 roping, a capacity up to 1000 kilograms and speed up to 1 meters per second. EcoDisc motor LMK Jakarta.JPG|EcoDisc motor in Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta, Indonesia. Used in a MonoSpace 3000 elevator. IMG_1697.JPG|Bottom view of the EcoDisc motor, with the traction ropes and sheave are clearly seen. MX10 EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc MX 10 hoisting machine. NMX 10 NMX 10 was released in 2013 to replace the MX 10 motor. It features a different, sturdier design, and can be used on MonoSpace elevators with 2:1 roping, up to 1,600 kilograms of capacity and up to 1.75 m/s speed. Kone NMX 10 motor.jpg|NMX 10 motor mounted in glass shaft of a N MonoSpace install. Mater Whitty Building NMX 10 - VF drive.jpg|Kone NMX 10 motor, with Vacon KR6 VF drive visible. Mater Whitty Building NMX 10 - Motor only.jpg|Kone NMX 10 motor, with alternative colour livery. MX 18 The EcoDisc MX 18 motor is mainly used in MiniSpace and possibly EcoSystem MR as well as some modernized elevators done by Kone. It is used in elevators with 1:1 roping (with up to 1150 kilograms capacity and 3.5 meters per second speed), 2:1 roping (with up to 2000 kilograms capacity and 4 meters per second speed) and 4:1 roping (with up to 4000 kilograms capacity and 1.75 meters per second speed). EcoDisc MiniSpace.jpg|EcoDisc MX 18 machines used on a newly modernized elevators. KONE MX18.jpg|EcoDisc MX 18 machines used on a replaced Kone MiniSpace elevators. MX 20 A large and more powerful EcoDisc machine compared to MX 10. It is mostly used in the MiniSpace MR, MonoSpace (2:1 roping) or TranSys MRL (4:1 roping) elevators. KONE EcoDisc.jpg|EcoDisc MX 20 hoisting machine, used in a MonoSpace 3000S elevator. Kone EcoDisc.jpg|EcoDisc MX 20 hoisting machine, used in a MonoSpace 3000S elevator. White Kone EcoDisc.jpg|White version of EcoDisc MX 20 hoisting machine, used in a MonoSpace 3000S elevator. MX 32 This is a large machine with two motors fixed on the floor. It is used on the Kone Alta elevators. It can be used in elevators with 1:1 roping (with up to 1600 kilograms capacity and 6 meters per second speed), 2:1 roping (with up to 3200 kilograms capacity and 4 meters per second speed) and 4:1 roping (with up to 6400 kilograms capacity and 1.75 meters per second speed). MX32 Front.jpg| EcoDisc MX 32 machines shown on World Elevator Expo. MX32 BrakeReleaseLever.jpg| Emergency brake release lever on MX 32 machine. In case of emergency and power failure, authorized technicians can pull the lever manually to release the brakes. MX 40 Similar but larger than MX 32. It is used on the Kone Alta elevators. It can run at up to 8 m/s with 1:1 roping or 4 m/s with 2:1 roping, and carry up to 2,000 kg (1:1) or 4,000 kg (2:1). MX 100 This is the largest EcoDisc machine. It is used on the Kone Alta ultra high speed elevators. By 2013, the Kone UltraRope can be used on this machine. Trivia * The numbers of each MX machine model refers to maximum rated load in 2:1 roping. For example, the maximum rated load allowed on MX10 is 1000KG, MX18 is 1800KG etc. * The main part of the Kone LCE has divided with three generations: ** First Generation (1996-2005): Controller and variable-frequency drive separated (V3F16). Equipped with the heat resistors (doesn't provide Regenerative Drive functions). ** Second Generation (2005-2012): Controller and variable-frequency drive combined (V3F18 or V3F25). Regenerative Drive functions provided. ** Third Generation (2012-present): Controller and variable-frequency drive separated again (Vacon KR6 or Vacon KR7). Regenerative Drive functions provided. Gallery Kone-Regenerative-Drive-EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (by Kone) 769927.1.high.jpg|KONE EcoDisc logo. 18526_image-kone-nmx-explode-565x175_565x175.jpg|Exploded view of an ecodisc motor (source: Kone.ch). Videos KONE EcoDisk machine.wmv-0|Kone EcoDisc animation video. KONE EcoDisc Hoisting Machine in Action|Kone EcoDisc MX10 in action (video: IDLift3000) External links *Advanced Magnetic Materials and their Applications 2007 (this brochure lists some of Kone EcoDisc series and their application) *KONE Corporation Annual Report 1997 (this annual report tells some facts related to Kone EcoDisc when it was introduced) *KONE EcoDisc MX 10 brochure *KONE EcoDisc MX 18 brochure Category:Elevator components